


Aimless Living: Prologue

by Deabakibnida



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Family Drama, Kitsune, Lets see where this goes, idk - Freeform, kistune siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deabakibnida/pseuds/Deabakibnida
Summary: 3 kitsune siblings born from a human mother. This is the prolong to the life of Kaida and his siblings. A story of tragic events brought onto innocent lives and Kaida's aimless perseverance through it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Three kitsune born in a litter from a human mother. 

Kaida: lazy, friendly, but not so bright. He has a lot of growing up to do before he can call himself a wise kitsune.

Momiji: Kaida's sickly brother. soft spoken but defiantly not a pushover. though he cant play much he is perfectly happy with watching his siblings from the sideline. 

Kaede: Kaida's sister.Very wise for a kitsune her age and has a high EQ. shes can manage her brother while their mom is at work, she loves them but dang they can get on her nerves. 


	2. Kaida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear something cool?  
*looks left*  
*looks right*  
Okay so!.....

So I saw this reaaaaally cool bug today! I was so many colors, and shiny too! Easily the best part of my day so far……. But between us... something even cooler happened. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell mom okay?

Great! 

*looks left*

*looks right*

*whispers* I played with another kid today!

It totally happened out of the blue. I was just laying on the ground in the forest watching the clouds,like I normally do when, I heard a noise from behind me. I turned my head just in time to see a red ball rolling towards me. I epically dodged it by rolling over onto my stomach.and when I looked back up there she was! 

She looked more like my mom than my kitsune siblings. You know like, she had those small pink ears on the side of her head instead of fluffy ears on top .What are they called again? Humans? Anyways, she was a human,like my mom, with long wavy black hair and freckles across her nose. 

It had been so long since I saw someone else that wasn't my siblings or mom that I had almost forgotten other people existed. 

So there I am lying on my stomach, looking up at this girl towering over me and I'm just staring at her speechless. And you know what she says?

"Woah! Look at your ears" she gasps and points at them,as if I didn't know where my own ears were. 

And man I have never felt more self conscious in my 11 years of liiiife. I flattened my ears and looked down at the ground, and that's when she giggled and said,

"Their very cute" 

My ears immediately perked back up quizzically 

"Yeah? You really think so?" I cautiously questioned.

She nodded her head with the cutest and most genuine smile.

I blushed "Thanks"   
I then stood up and brushed the dirt from my pants while the girl went to pick up her ball. 

"Hey, you want to play ball with me?" She asked.

" Oh uh…" I looked up at the sun, to gauge how much time was left before I had to be home. It seemed like I had half an hour left. Mom gets really mad if I come home late but… when will I ever get a chance like this again!

"Okay! " I respond enthusiastically.

She giggled once again and pointed behind me "Your tail is waging~" she sang.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah,it dose that sometimes" I respond with a smile.  
She smiled back and bounced the ball to me. I caught it and bounced it back to her. And so we spent our time just bouncing the ball back and forth as we got to know each other. It was nice

Time flew by though and soon enough I had to literally run home. I'm talking like full out sprinting through the forest and leaping over fallen logs. I got home just minutes before mom,thank goodness, and I spent the rest of the evening quietly with my siblings.

I still can't stop thinking about that girl though. And I really hope I get to see her again.


	3. Momiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why dwell on my poor health when I can be cooking?

So, I have been sick for as long as I can remember. Actually, I'm pretty sure my first memory is of a doctors office. It doesn't really matter to me though. It's hard to miss feeling good when you have trouble remembering what that even feels like. It dose however bother my mom. On the days I wake up feeling worse than normal, I feel Instant dread because I know the exact face mom will make when finds out. She smiles at me and tells me it will be okay, but she looks upset and sad. I hate it. I hate because I know I'm the one that's making her sad. Sometimes I get the feeling that she would be happier if I was normal, or maybe happier if I didn't exist at all...

Waking up sick also means I know exactly how my day will go. First mom will call into her two jobs to take the day off. Then we either walk to Tria or she carries me there so I can get looked at by a doctor. We spend the day at the hospital, get medicine, then go back home. It's a routine we are used to.

Mom says that she gets something called 'insurance' from work that can pay for my medication, but it wont pay for testing to figure out what is wrong with me. Even if we did figure it out I don't think it would be helpful. I feel like whatever I have isn't the kind of thing you can cure,but instead is one of those things you just manage. But what do I know, I'm not a doctor. 

But lets not dwell on my health, especially when there are so many better things to talk about! Like bright sunny days, or a good mystery book. I'm currently reading my way through the Nancy Drew books. I really like how smart she is. Oh and cooking is great too! Cooking is one of my favorite things to do,especially because It doesn't require a lot of my energy. It's really fun and I like cutting vegetables the best. My favorite part of the day is when mom gets home and we cook dinner. Yesterday we made chicken and broccoli, and tonight we are making meatloaf! If I'm lucky maybe mom will let me shape it into a meat circle instead, you know to make it interesting. To shake things up. 

Anyways, thanks for listening. And have a good day.  
-Momiji


End file.
